In recent years, wireless communications have become increasingly popular. Mobile devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. In addition, the internet of things (IoT) may include a network of user devices, vehicles, buildings, etc., that have embedded therein various electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable these devices, collectively referred to herein as user devices, to collect and exchange data via wireless communication. As more communication user devices and applications have migrated to packet transport that was often intended for an open Internet application, they have become subject to many of the security issues that plague the public Internet. Malicious activity, such as Botnet, distributed denial of service (DDOS), Malware, and the like, is becoming of increasing concern. As the number of user devices that can communicate over the mobile communication network increases, network operators attempt to find new ways of providing network security without substantial investment in additional hardware.